chooseyourstory_warriors_of_skyclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfmist
Wolfmist is a muscular, fluffy, grey she-cat with a white underbelly, icy blue eyes, and a wolf-like muzzle. She is, like Rosetail's Rosekit, Zoroveemew's fursona. Wolfmist is alive to this day, serving Cherrystar as the deputy of SkyClan. History Wolfkit was the first of her litter, always the most curious of the three. She would stare at the stars, hours on end. She and her siblings, Sunkit and Bluekit, were poised to be great warriors. Bluekit disappeared one day, anonymously leaving tracks to BloodClan. BloodClan denied the sight of Bluekit, and grief took place. Wolfkit and Sunkit became apprentices, Wolfpaw and Sunpaw. They trained hard to become warriors, and were heading along a bright path, until their parents sacrificed themselves to save Wolfpaw and Sunpaw from a badger. Clouded by greif and anger, Sunpaw blamed Wolfpaw for their death. After their warrior ceremony, the newly named Sunheart disappeared behind a wall of stone, thought to be dead by all other clanmates.Wolfmist saw Sunheart on a patrol one day, not knowing if it was real. She talked to him, but Sunheart rejected her, saying clan life wasn't for him anymore. Wolfmist went back to the clan, thrown into a small state of depression. She strived her hardest, trying to become the best warrior she could be. She could kill any prey and bring it back to the clan, and still be ready for more. But little did she know she was going to meet the cat of her life soon. She met a cat named Storm during a battle with the Dark Forest. She had sliced his tail on accident. He apologized for getting in the way and continued to fight. Wolfmist felt feelings for the tom, and soon fell in love. After Sunheart returned, she met with Storm, night after night. His new upwalker had given him a new name, Caden. Wolfmist wanted to show him to the clan, but was too scared that they would reject him, just as they had rejected many former kittypets. But after Caden's upwalker died, she was left with no choice. After multiple fights with Sunheart, the newly named Stormheart was beginning to be accepted into the clan. He fought well, for a kittypet, and his prey hunting skills were great. While most cats were still skeptical, Wolfmist stood by him, through and through. She hid the fact that she was expecting Stormheart's kits for a few moons, hiding it with her fluff. Soon, Blossompaw noticed and hurried Wolfmist to the nursery right away. After a few moons, Wolfmist kitted, and Chillkit, Bluekit, Sweetkit, Mistkit, and Ashkit were born. Ashkit was born blind in one eye for an unknown reason. Wolfmist and her kits were soon captured by twolegs and almost got sold as kittypets. She and the other SkyClan queens escaped with all of the other queens and kits, freeing the entire building and fighting off angry toms. After they were free, Wolfmist and the queens raced back to SkyClan, being attacked by KC on the way. Wolfmist was soon back in her blanketed nest with her kits, just in time to see their eyes open. Wolfmist and the queens and kits hid in the nursery when the toms attacked, blocking the entrance with brambles and moss. After the attack, she helped remove the bramble to prevent any kits from getting thorns in their eyes or nests. Wolfm Family * Mother: Pinefur (Deceased, StarClan) * Father: Furyfang (Deceased, StarClan) * Brothers: Sunheart Blue? * Sisters: Blue? * Mate: Stormheart * Kits: Chillkit, Mistkit, Bluekit, Sweetkit, Ashkit. Wolfmist.png|Warrior version Wolfpaw.png|Apprentice version Wolfkit.png|Kit version Wolfmist- queen.png|Queen Version Trivia * Wolfmist is Zoroveemew's main character. * Wolfmist is SkyClan's current deputy.y * Zoroveemew based her kits on the Digidestined from Digimon, one of her favorite anime. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:She-cats Category:SkyClan Category:Wolfmist